Ogres
Ogres are a humanoid creature species featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They are native to the Enchanted Forest, and first appear in the second episode of the first season. Biology and Culture Ogres are large, tall, hideous beings. They are humanoid in general shape, with sharp teeth and pointy fingernails. Some of them are bald, while others have scalp hair like a human. Some ogres have pointy ears, while others have human ears. Their ferocious roar is strong enough to blow a person's hair back. They seem to communicate through roars and grunts, although some of them are able to understand human speech. Ogres are blind and hunt by sound alone. They have enormous strength, and are able to crush a gun with their fist, and ripping a person limb to limb. They can break through a door and throw a table across the room with ease, and can send a person flying through the air with a simple swing of a club. They are very difficult to kill; one known way of finishing them off is shooting at their eye. Little is known about Ogre culture. They are infamous for waging war against humans several times throughout history, and most people view them as ferocious beasts. According to Maurice, "ogres are not men." They are known to feign being hurt or trapped to lure unsuspecting humans and kill them.Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 69 History With the ogres continuing to dominate the land and nearing the castle once more, Sir Maurice desperately reaches out to Rumplestiltskin. He agrees to protect them from the ogres, but only if Belle becomes his eternal servant. Though Sir Maurice vehemently declines, Belle agrees to the deal so her loved ones will be safe. One of the Evil Queen's followers, an ogre, is present and watches as she attempts to cast the dark curse after sacrificing the heart of her best steed. She gathers all her minions together and convinces them each to give her a lock of their hair to enact the curse. The ogre hands over his hank of hair along with the others. However, the curse has no effect. Her failure causes one of the minions, the gnome to laugh, which incites the Evil Queen's wrath enough that she turns him into stone with a point of a finger. }} When Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora return to the Safe Haven, they discover all the refugees dead and a lone survivor, who claims to have survived Cora's attack on the camp by playing dead and further explains losing his hand in an ogre attack. Emma not buying his story, puts a knife to his throat and ties him to a tree as bait for the ogres. When she whistles to attract the ogres and begins walking away, he finally reveals himself as Hook; offering to show them a way to get to Storybrooke. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Note *An ogre is featured in the title card for "Her Handsome Hero"File:517Title.png and "Ill-Boding Patterns".File:613Title.png *According to Mulan, when one is killed by an ogre, the last thing they see is themselves dying in the reflection of the beast's eye. *According to the book Regina is reading in Camelot, in a location called the Western Mountains, fairy rings (a naturally occurring ring or arc of mushrooms) are formed when an ogre sets down his milk churn. "Once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass".File:503StuffOfLegend.png File:503ThisQuestionMark2.png **This is a reference to a Dutch superstition saying that fairy rings are formed this way when the Devil sets down his milk churn. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Jane Espenson's script for "Skin Deep", ogres are superstitious and greedy. Rumplestiltskin fulfilled his end of the deal with Belle's family (saving her people from the Ogres), with a few whispers, and some gold. *The ogre featured in "Lady of the Lake" was computer generated from an on-set visual effect tool of an paper ogre head on a stick. The stick acts as a stand-in to give the actors in the filming scene appropriate eye level visually, and also allows the CGI team to accurately create the CG character in the correct spot. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Ogres are mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher".File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Ogres are mentioned in one of Merlin's book in "Siege Perilous".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}---- fr:Guerre des Ogres Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Out of the Past Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters